


sinner sinner chicken dinner

by milkydove, sugoitastic



Category: Inferno Cop
Genre: Androids, I SINNED FOR THIS, It started out as a joke, M/M, Never again, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robots, SINNER SINNER CHICKEN DINNER, Size Difference, Skeletons, first time i write fanfiction and its this, first time writing a lime, i didn't actually want this to happen, i don't actually know anything about skeletons, just a robot and a skeleton necking, no dicking, no weird ghost willy or anything, really bad not porn, the ilium's connected to the pubis, there are no dicks so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkydove/pseuds/milkydove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugoitastic/pseuds/sugoitastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, yeah.” The flaming cop drones, waving his hand in the air as if he were dismissing the fact that some <i>murderous obsessive pregnant woman had not just tried to reform the world by turning everyone into clones of himself because of her unrivaled love for him.</i> </p>
<p>(Unrivaled? <i>Ha.</i> Mecha Cop was literally <i>made</i> for Inferno Cop. Nothing could beat that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	sinner sinner chicken dinner

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this bc my friend told me to after we marathoned inferno cop after playing smash  
> i never thought i'd actually do this (i wrote it in like 30 minutes)  
> mechaferno otp honestly (hell fire boy can gtfo)  
> (ty milkydove 4 giving me moral support)
> 
> -sugoitastic

It was bizarre how things could end up like this.

_The sensual sweltering heat, the clanking of metal against bone, that delightful sinful friction of those bony hips against the sensors of his naval titanium plates—the deep groans against a fiery neck, flames licking against his mechanical jugular. The lustful tension, the clattering of sunglasses against a solid unmovable steel collar bone, all rose to a coital crescendo—an otherworldly climax._

That was the _fifth_ time.

The tall lean figure in his deputy uniform cackles, a sultry smirk gracing the bones of his lips; he tilts his head up, canting his hips seductively at the bulkier glowing blue figure. A fire like tongue darts out to lick against a humming lustrous chest plate. The humming intensifies.

“Have you had enough, Mecha?” He calls out in mock disappointment--there's a smoky look in his for once uncovered eyes. The lean cop trails his skeletal fingers along his lover’s being, scratching at his metal hips, the glowing blue indentations that give off a primal heat, and locks them there, sensuous and rubbing. A robotic groan sounds off at what seems to be the lowest decibels that can be heard by man.

Cobalt eyes shine intensely, honing in on his unbelievably seductive lover. Large gauntlet like hands grab fiercely at bony hips through a cloth uniform, hoisting the body they belong to up and onto his own thrumming and bulky mass. 

“Inferno Cop,” He clips robotically, his voice now more of a base growl then the high pitched chatter he usually speaks with. “You should know that I am physically incapable of losing any power, I am a being--”

“Of unheard of, non depletable energy manufactured to— _yada yada yada_ I _know Mecha._ ” The Inferno Cop cuts him off. The cobalt lined being looks a bit ruffled at first, but growls again.

“One would think that after the situation that just happened, you’d take the inner workings of my being more _seriously_.” The android’s tones rumble from his fiery aquamarine throat. He grapples the cop’s pelvic bone fiercely as if molding his large titanium digits into the jutting _ilium_ , his jointed metal fingers trailing toward his mate’s _pubis._

“Yeah, yeah.” The flaming cop drones, waving his hand in the air as if he were dismissing the fact that some _murderous obsessive pregnant woman had not just tried to reform the world by turning everyone into clones of himself because of her unrivaled love for him._

(Unrivaled? _Ha._ Mecha Cop was literally _made_ for Inferno Cop. Nothing could beat that.)

The android cop grasps the fiery cop’s pubic bone firmly, massaging it in a rough rhythmic motion. The slow bump of metal hand and bone create a muted clangor. Mecha Cop rips his lover’s slacks off in a sudden lustful motion. Inferno Cop gasps, incredibly aroused. The fire at his neck toils gracefully as a guttural moan is drawn from his throat-- the grind of metal against bone now more intense with no cloth blocking the way.

“Oh,” Inferno Cop smirks enticingly, “so you _can_ handle more?” he tilts his chin up slightly and his head to the side, baring the orange flaming column of his throat. Mecha Cop’s robotic maw clamps down on that fire, taking it as his own, growling deeply.

“Was there ever a doubt?” The android chirps, predatory.

**Author's Note:**

> someone please arrest me :')


End file.
